Love Lasts Forever
by jayceexoxo
Summary: Aspiring model Isabella Swan is starting a new life. Everything is almost perfect. One night, she meets the handsome Edward Cullen. Will sparks fly? Or will he ruin her almost perfect world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finally, the last box." She exclaimed. Isabella Swan aspiring model  
>just finishing unpacking her last box. She had just moved from her<br>childhood home that she shared with her father Charlie in Forks,  
>Washington to a nice loft in Seattle, Washington. She was happy here.<br>Of course, she was saddened to leave Charlie, but this was better for  
>her.<p>

To start a new life, a new career. A clean slate. The only way to do  
>that was to move out of the small town and into the city. She looked<br>around her now finished and furnished apartment and sighed  
>contentedly. After a couple of minutes of admiring her work she walked<br>to her closet.

She looked at the racks and racks of clothes wondering what to wear. A  
>fashion designer by the name of Vera Wang had a fashion show a couple<br>of days ago and was having a party to celebrate the new line. I had  
>the pleasure of being one of her models and was allowed to attend. I<br>skimmed my hands over the soft, rich fabrics and found the dress for  
>tonight. It was a short silk maroon dress.<p>

It was one shouldered and at mid-thigh it flared out to my knees. I  
>took it and laid it flat on my bed. I went back to my closet and<br>grabbed a silver pair of platform pumps. I put it on the floor by my  
>bed and rushed into the shower. Once I finished I wrapped myself in a<br>lush towel and exited the bathroom.

I put on a strapless bra and matching panties and slipped the dress  
>right over it. I curled my hair and put most of it up leaving some<br>delicate curls out on my face. I did some natural makeup to enhance my  
>features and a dark red-maroon lipstick. I then heard a honk<br>downstairs signaling my ride was here. I put on Harry Winston diamond  
>earrings and slipped my shoes on.<p>

I grabbed my black trench coat and my silver clutch and escaped my  
>loft. I locked the door and briskly hurried downstairs. I got outside<br>where my personal driver for occasions like these drove me to our  
>location. The twenty minute drive went by easily. I tipped the driver<br>before I exited the car.

As I walked up the grand stairs to enter the building I could hear the  
>sounds of guests mingling as well, as smooth jazz music. When I<br>entered my eyes took in the dimmed lights, waiters, guests, and Vera  
>mingling with her guests. A man took my coat and bag when I entered.<br>Before, I knew it she was mingling and sipping on a glass of champagne.  
>When I was about to get another glass all of a sudden small arms<br>circled my waist, hugging me.

I craned my head to the side and saw Alice Cullen-Whitlock, my best  
>friend. I had known Alice since I was little and we grew up together<br>practically as sisters. I turned my body around and hugged her. This  
>hug was equally warm on both sides. Alice was a makeup artist and an<br>aspiring fashion designer.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked in wonder. She smiled at me  
>and said excitedly "Oh Bella, Vera is a friend of mine and when she<br>mentioned a party for her collection to me I just couldn't refuse.  
>Guess what? Jasper is here and so you can finally meet him as well, as<br>Edward."

Alice recently married male model Jasper Whitlock. Hearing about his  
>southern charm and good looks it wasn't a surprise of how Alice<br>snatched him up. Edward Cullen was Alice's brother. Even though I as a  
>child spent most of my time with Alice and her family I never met<br>Edward. I never knew why or how it was possible with us being so  
>close, but now I finally get a chance to meet him. The Cullen's spoke<br>highly of Edward and now I would get to meet him for myself.

"That's great Alice I can't wait to meet them." I said with  
>enthusiasm. She jumped up and down in her black cocktail dress and red<br>stilettos. She grabbed my hand and guided me through the crowd until  
>we were toward the back where two men with their backs turned away<br>from them were engaged in conversation. Alice tapped them on the back  
>and I was faced with two gorgeous guys.<p>

One had dirty blonde hair with a handsome face and blue eyes. The  
>other had tousled bronze hair with leaf green eyes. He had a well<br>sculpted face. Straight jaw, light stubble, sensual lips, high  
>cheekbones, straight nose, and the most gorgeous leaf green eyes I had<br>ever seen framed heavily with dark eyelashes. He was the epitome of a  
>god. "Jasper honey, this is my best friend Isabella Swan." Alice said<br>softly.

The one with the blue eyes extended his hand which I placed mine in  
>and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." He then brought my<br>hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled widely at him and replied  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jasper. I finally get to meet the man<br>who has captured the heart of my best friend. Please call me Bella."

He smiled at me as his arm wrapped around Alice's waist as he said  
>"The pleasure is all mine Bella and yes I plan to keep her. She has<br>brightened my life in so many ways." Alice turned and pecked him on  
>the nose and turned to me and said "Bella this is my brother Edward<br>Cullen." She said gesturing to him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Would you like to  
>dance?" He said softly. I smiled at him shyly and nodded. "I would<br>like that very much." I said.

He took my hand in his and guided us to the mini dance floor. That one  
>innocent simple touch caused electricity to run through me. He put one<br>hand on my waist and I put one on his shoulder and our hands stayed  
>intertwined on his chest as we gently swayed to the music. "So, you're<br>the girl Alice has been dying for me to meet. I mean I can see why  
>you're stunning and I missed out on seeing you for years." He said.<p>

I smiled at him and said "Yes, it seems I am the girl. Thank you I  
>mean I am nothing in comparison to Alice's 4'11 stature. So, it seems<br>you're the brother I never got the chance to meet." He laughed softly  
>and replied "It seems so and just between you and me I think you can<br>give Alice a run for her money."

This time we both laughed together. "So tell me about yourself:  
>favorite hobbies, colors, animals, food, and best friends." He asked.<br>I sighed and said "Well let's see: listening to music, midnight blue,  
>sea turtles, cheese stuffed ravioli, and Alice. You?"<p>

He grinned at me and replied "Drawing, forest green, mountain lions,  
>cheese fries and spicy wings, and Emmett." I laughed at his choices<br>and he chuckled with me. He then looked at me with excitement in his  
>eyes and said "I have something to show you." He dropped his hand from<br>my waist, but kept he our hands intertwined and led me further in  
>towards the back until we reached two glass doors. He opened it up and<br>it led to a little balcony with a quaint little bench.

The thing that attracted me was the dozens of flowers surrounding the  
>balcony. "Do you like it, Bella?" He asked softly. I nodded unable to<br>speak. He led us to the little bench where we sat down and he wrapped  
>his arm around me. We sat there looking up at the full moon in silence.<p>

I turned towards him and whispered softly "Thank you Edward this is the  
>nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled and cupped my<br>cheek. "You're welcome. If it's okay with you I would like to continue  
>to do nice things for you." He said softly.<p>

I barely got out "I would really like that...", when he slowly leaned  
>forward and pressed his lips to mine. It was slow and gentle, but<br>conveyed emotion and passion. Our lips moved together perfectly as if  
>made for each other. When we pulled back we stared into each other's<br>eyes. A man carrying my coat and bag came outside to where we were  
>seated and said "Excuse miss, your ride is outside."<p>

I gingerly took my things from him and thanked him while Edward asked  
>him kindly to bring his stuff for him as well. Edward got his stuff<br>and walked me out front. I said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, and Vera  
>before we left. As we walked to the car we exchanged numbers. He<br>opened the door for me and before I got in he kissed me softly. He  
>closed the door behind me and waved as we drove away. I got home in an<br>Edward haze and barely remembered undressing, putting pajamas on,  
>cleaning my face and lying in bed. I turned off the lamp and slowly<br>drifted into unconsciousness. That night was the first night I dreamt  
>of Edward Cullen.<p>

First chapter of this story is complete. What did you think? New  
>chapter will be updated in 3 days or less. Read and Review. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>I awoke to a long ringing going off by my ear. I groaned and lifted my<br>head up to check the caller-id. When it flashed Edward's name my body  
>rolled off the bed to the floor with a thump. I quickly got up and<br>answered it. "Hello?" I said breathless.

"Good morning, beautiful? It is a lovely day outside and I was  
>wondering if you weren't busy maybe we can go get some breakfast." He<br>said sounding nervous towards the end. I smiled into the phone and  
>said quickly "No, that would be great. What time and where?" I bit my<br>lip waiting for his reply.

"How about at 11:30 and  
>I pick you up?" I'm pretty sure at that that moment I looked like the<br>Cheshire Cat. "That's great. I live at 144 Main Street." I could hear  
>his smile through the phone as he said "That's great. I'll be there in<br>a few. Bye Bella."

With that the phone disconnected. I smiled dreamily to myself thinking  
>of Edward, yesterday's events, my dreams last night, and his phone<br>call this morning. It almost seemed as if he was too good to be true.  
>I looked at my clock and my eyes bugged out at the time displayed. It<br>was 11 I only had 30 minutes to get ready.

I ran around the loft like a mad woman getting undressed, taking a  
>shower, and rushing into my closet. I put on a strapless bra and<br>matching boy shorts. I put on some khakis shorts that ended mid-thigh,  
>strapless pink floral top, a rolled up beige cardigan, and gold<br>gladiators. I quickly dressed into them with less than five minutes to  
>go. I took my hair and ran some mousse through it.<p>

Just as I was finishing up I heard my bell ring. I briskly put  
>earrings on, grabbed my essentials, locked my door, and made my way<br>downstairs. I saw Edward leaning on a silver Volvo dressed in khakis  
>shorts, a white shirt, and navy blue Converse. He looked so cute<br>standing there with a crooked smirk and a pink rose in one hand. I  
>walked up to him pecked him on the lips.<p>

"Where to?" I said excitedly. He smiled at me and handed me the rose.  
>He leaned forward and kissed me harder and longer. He pulled away and<br>we were both panting and breathless. "It's a surprise." He said with a  
>smile.<p>

He turned and held the car door open for me and I got in and mumbled  
>thank you. He walked around to his side and got in. He started the car<br>and drove in silence. His fingers intertwined with mine and brought  
>our hands to his lips where he kissed the knuckles softly. I faintly<br>remembered dozing off and soon Edward was waking me up telling me  
>"we're here".<p>

He held my door open for me as I got out dazed and disoriented. I saw  
>an abandoned building in front of us and immediately was confused. I<br>could faintly smell salt water that smelt close by. I looked up at him  
>in confusion. He shook his head chuckling softly.<p>

He took a scarf out of his pocket and tied it over my eyes. "Edward,  
>what are you doing?" I said laughing. "Just trust me." He said.<p>

I knew in that moment that I did. I trusted him with me life. He lead  
>me to his "hidden" destination. I felt him lift me up as he carried me<br>up stairs. Such a gentleman. He put me down and led me forward after I  
>heard a big creak.<p>

I felt us back outside again and could hear water. Or waves  
>crashing? He then stopped moving me and said "Are you ready?" I nodded<br>excitedly. I felt his hands untie the scarf and in front of me was an  
>amazing sight.<p>

In front of me was a spread out picnic blanket that held a basket on it as well as two little pillows. The view was of the Seattle waves crashing against the shore and in the distance you saw the buildings and sites of the next town. Over the blanket was a tilted umbrella to keep us in the shade. It was so thoughtful and so romantic. "Oh Edward, it's amazing." I whispered breath taken.

He smiled at me and intertwined our hands and led us to our breakfast. We lay back using our lower arms and elbows as leverage. He then began taking things out the basket. Toast, croissants, bagels, scrambled eggs, omelets, bacon, sausage, apple juice, orange juice, coffee, and water. I was truly impressed.

I caressed his cheek with my hand and kissed him softly. He looked at me with such emotion that went deep into my very soul. We began to pile our plates and soon we were enjoying Edward's delicious breakfast. I gently swatted his hand away as I fed him until his plate was empty. He then began feeding me and soon we both finished.

I saw something on the corner of his mouth and saw he went to wipe it with a tissue when I leaned forward and licked the cream cheese off him. He looked at me in shock and lust in his eyes. He then rolled on top of me and kissed me with so much fervor. I knew from then on I would be with Edward Cullen forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who knew I would meet a girl like Bella? I mean she is smart, classy,  
>independent, sexy as hell, talented, did I mention sexy as hell? I<br>mean she's the first person I started seeing since Irina left. I  
>sighed even when Irina wasn't here anymore she still managed to make<br>me sigh. Irina was a childhood friend who became more to me.

We started dating in high school and by the end of college we got  
>married. The first year was the best. I treated her like a princess<br>and I loved her more than anything. Then things got worse. She got mad  
>over little things, became overprotective, clingy, and a little scary<br>at times. Still, I stayed because I loved her.

Except, she didn't love me back. She used me for my money and  
>connections in my industry to get herself farther. My old friend<br>Laurent a fellow photographer like myself offered her a job for Vogue.  
>She accepted without hesitation and demanded to get a divorce from me.<br>I wondered what did I do wrong in our marriage that she wanted leave me?

I begged her to stay with me, but she practically slapped me in the  
>face when she slammed down the divorce papers on our kitchen table<br>with her signature already on it. I signed it and the same day she  
>left with her stuff. A month later I got an invitation to a wedding<br>for her and Laurent. When I read it I cried. I packed my stuff and  
>left our home.<p>

I sold it and moved to Seattle. There I bought a new home where I  
>could start new. Maybe even meet someone. When Alice introduced me to<br>Bella I knew then she would be the one for me. I knew she was my  
>soulmate: the one I was meant to be with.<p>

I knew I would spend the rest of my life with her. Realizing that, I  
>was not going to take her for granted. I'm going to find out<br>everything there is about her and make her mine. The last three days  
>hanging out with Bella were amazing. Tonight I was her date for a<br>party to celebrate Oscar de la Renta's fashion line.

It was on a cruise and Bella was so excited. I spoke to her on the  
>phone last night and she couldn't wait because it was her first time<br>on a cruise. I was to pick her up at 7:30 and we would get to the  
>cruise ship just before it sailed off. It was stopping at various<br>towns and at one me and Bella were going to get off and stay at a  
>hotel together because she had a photo shoot for InStyle magazine to<br>promote BCBG by Max Azaria. The plus for both of us was that I was  
>chosen to be her photographer.<p>

When I told her the news she threw herself in my arms and kissed me  
>all over. Not that I was complaining. I turned my head to the side and<br>saw it was 6:00. I got up and grabbed my messenger bag. I began to  
>pack my essentials for our overnight trip.<p>

I packed a white shirt, slim black Levi jeans, black blazer, plush  
>black boots, toothbrush, a clean pair of boxers, and my camera gear. I<br>did a once over and any other items I needed I packed, too. I then  
>jumped into the shower and washed my body and my hair. I then got out<br>with a towel around my waist and walked up to my closet. I went to my  
>drawers and put on a pair of black boxers.<p>

I put my black tuxedo on because it was a black tie event. I put on a  
>black bow tie and black dress shoes. I went into the bathroom and took some gel and used alot of it to slick my hair back which actually worked. I emerged from the bathroom and saw<br>it was 7:15. I spritzed some cologne on me.

I packed it in the bag, turned off the lights, locked up and rushed to  
>Bella's. I stopped by the flower shop and picked up a red rose for<br>Bella. I rang the bell and stood by my car waiting for her. When I saw  
>Bella exit through the door I was stunned. She wore a long silk black<br>halter dress.

Her hair was in a chignon with a couple of curled pieces framed around  
>her face, her eyes were in a black smokey eye, her lips in a red<br>lipstick, and her feet in a red stiletto. She was beautiful. She  
>walked out to where I stood with her rose. When she reached me I<br>handed her the rose and I kissed her. I could spend all day kissing  
>Bella's soft, luscious lips.<p>

I pulled away and softly said, "Bella, you look beautiful." She smiled  
>brightly and said, "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." I<br>pecked her softly and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and  
>I grabbed her bag. Once she was safely inside I put her bag in the<br>trunk and I rushed to my side of the car.

I held her hand the whole ride as I sped to the dock. As we  
>approached I pulled the car to the side where a man was to drive my<br>car to the town we were to get off at. The guy approached the window  
>where I paid him half of his money and drove off with my car. Bella<br>looped her arm with mine as we walked to the cruise ship. "Are you  
>ready?" I asked.<p>

She turned her head to look at me and smiled "As long as I have you by  
>my side I will be." I knew in that moment she was never more correct<br>in her statement. I knew Bella was it for me.

There we go. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review. Next chapter coming  
>soon.<p> 


	4. Sorry:(

Hey guys. It's honestly been a long while. I actually forgot I was writing this and I feel bad that I left some of you hanging. I just want to thank those you wrote reviews, read, favorite, and subscribed for updates. I honestly don't think I'll continue this story. I don't think it's receiving a big turn out and to be honest I never knew how hard it is to write your own story. I give all the authors on FanFiction major props for that. Being able to create the stories you do must be incredibly difficult especially if you were trying to do it all alone like me. If I'm requested to keep going by a lot of people then I will. If not I most likely will give away my story to someone else or rid of it all together. So write what you think and if this is it, it was a pleasure writing for those of you who loved it.


End file.
